


TAOM (The Adventures Of Minecraft)

by DustRein



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also we used minecraft in this because it's fun, Angst, Ashtyn is smol and chill and cute, Burned down village, Chloe is a badass, Death, Depression, Dustyn is like a worried mom, Enderdragon - Freeform, Enderdragon egg, Gore, Happy Ending, I might be bad at writing sorry, It's like an IRL thing, Kissing (slight), Minecraft is not dead, Multi, No herobrine sorry :/, Romance, Sad Backstories, Sadness, She's also learning how to express emotions because she hides them, Wither - Freeform, Wither Ashtyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustRein/pseuds/DustRein
Summary: In the beginning, there were three. Three friends who did everything and lived together like family. Three friends who never left each other's side. Three friends who never thought that one of them would leave.Now there are seven. Seven people in one big jumble of adventure, and grief. Seven people that changed everything.And it all began with a spawner.THIS STORY IS OLD, AND IS BEING UPDATED WITH OLD WRITING. This story will most likely not be re-made, please keep that in mind. Thank you, Goodbye! ~Dustyn





	1. The Spawner and The Village

**Author's Note:**

> (This may be my first, 'Fanfiction' on this website, but It's not my first ever. I take time and planning with my friends on every story. If there is a spelling error, or a misplacement, then meh. The story won't be done for awhile. I'll be updating every weekend! Tune in then! ~Dustyn)
> 
> The beginning of the End.

The adventures of Minecraft IRL  
DISCLAIMER: MINECRAFT WAS MADE BY MARKUS NOTCH PERSSON! Characters and storyline was created by me and my dear friends!  
Part 1: Spawner  
The caves were damp, cold, and especially dark, a perfect place for mobs to come creeping up on Dustyn right in the middle of her exploration. She sighed softly, her ash blonde hair falling back over the left side of her face, into her field of sight.  
“What’s with the sigh?” A soft male voice rang through her headset she wore. Dustyn hadn’t forgotten about her two friends. She was just idle on the radio for awhile. No biggie.  
“I’m just not finding anything Ashtyn.” Dustyn said.  
“Well, keep looking!” A now sharper male said through the headsets, determination icing his words. She smiled softly, scanning the stone walls of the cave once more. Ashtyn was what Dustyn called the ‘Child’ of the group. And Declan, The ‘Cool Kid’.

And Dustyn, was to herself, the ‘Outgoing one’. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, and she always wore short sleeves and long pants. Dustyn was sensitive, and had a knack for crying at just about anything sad. 

But to finish the little ‘Squad’, they all wore matching headsets to always keep in touch.  
She sighed once more, and headed out of the cave. There was not a single ore hidden in this cave, for Dustyn had looked everywhere.  
“Ok, this cave is a bust. I’m heading back out!” She exclaimed, as she reached their sunlit house, built of Dark oak wood. The house they made was huge, reaching halfway through the valley. Which was a very, VERY large valley! 

 

There was 11 rooms and 2 floors. There were three bedrooms, each bedroom held a king-size bed, and a bathroom branching off from them. On top of that, the living room was huge, and the kitchen and dining room even larger. And, there was a large basement full of guest beds. But it’s not like they got any guests anyways.

Dustyn shuffled outside into the bright sunlight. She breathed in, soaking in the beauty of the outdoors. There was a large, dark oak tree standing tall smack dab in the middle of the valley. Ashtyn had named it after the ancient tree of life, Yggdrasill. And it just so happened that there were many colored horses and other animals inhabiting the valley. And at nightfall, all the animals in the valley slept under the majestic tree.  
“Guys,” Declan said, “I found another spawner.” 

Part 2 of ‘Spawner’

 

Ashtyn was kinda shocked.  
“That’s the third spawner we’ve found this week…” He said, voice barely a whisper.  
“Where is this one?” Dustyn asked over the radio.  
“West mining wing.” Declan whispered.  
“Stay there, we’re on our way.” Ashtyn barked.  
“Hurry!” Declan hissed, sounds of zombies groaning filled his headset.  
He rushed out of the East mining wing, quickly running through the maze of stone walls to the West mining wing. By the time he arrived, he was panting like a dog, beads of sweat catching on his brow. The panic to ‘Save Declan’ was enough to make Ashtyn shake. 

A scream rang out. Declan’s scream. Quickly, Ashtyn once again bolted down the west mining wing. Twisting and turning until finally, he made it to where Declan was. He looked down at the bloodied, brownish haired boy. But thankfully, noticed he was still alive, due to the rising and falling of his chest. Ashtyn acted fast, picking Declan up with great difficulty, and placing him on his shoulders. 

He started trudging forward with the boy over his shoulders. But was soon stopped by an arrow whizzing past him. Ashtyn stopped, dropped Declan ever so softly, and turned around, sword unsheathed with an almost blinding rage. The blue plaid he wore may have made him look sissy, but he was the best fighter in the crew. His brown eyes scanned the darkened cave for any figures in the dark, but found nothing but Declan’s red long sleeves popping out at him like a firework. 

Just then, a noise. Loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to sound farther away than it was. Ashtyn shuffled in his blue sneakers, readying himself still, for any mobs. He decided leaving Declan in the open was not a good decision. Instead, he took the time to make a small hole, carefully putting the taller boy in it, and cover it up with the remainder of his cobble stone.

Another noise, as Ashtyn spun around, to face nothing but a cloth being pulled over his face, and the sour smell of sleeping gas filling up his nostrils. Then, the dark of the cave engulfed him in an uncomfortable slumber. 

 

Chapter 2: Holbeck

Dustyn had found Declan buried underneath a thin sheet of cobble stone. Just sitting there watching his hunger slowly deplete before his eyes. She had immediately acted upon this, giving him large amounts of bread and steak, and constantly asking if he was OK.  
But being the stern 23 year-old that he was, Declan said he was fine, and even tried walking. Before he was yet again, face to face with the floor. They made their way back up to the surface, every now and then Dustyn would give a worried glance behind her.  
“Are you hurt?” Asked Dustyn.  
“No, not badly. Nothing a little food can’t fix. Where’s Ashtyn?” He responded quizzically.  
“Ashtyn is gone.” She said.  
Declan glared at her, trying to burn holes with his almond eyes.  
“Have you tried the radio?” He asked, clearly angered by the fact that Dustyn thought he was ‘Gone’.  
“Do you think I wouldn’t have tried that already?! I tried looking at the map? Gone! I tried the radio? Nothing! And you know what else? His bed is even gone!” She hissed, returning the glare.  
Declan sighed, and softened his look, worry now filling his expression.  
“Where do you think he could’ve gone?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. But wherever he his, he can’t respawn back here.” Dustyn said, opening the door out of the caves.  
“C’mon. We’re gonna go find him. My best bet is, since he’s not on the map, that he’s in another dimension.” She said.  
“So that means…?” He asked once more.  
“OK. At the moment, we need to figure out what dimension he's in. But, the thing about that is we have no gear, and even if we did, we’d have to enchant it to match to the dimension we're going to, and we don't know which dimension to go to. And if we go back down to the caves to get ore, we’ll be surely caught by whatever’s down there. Also, to add to that, I know of a village not so far from here that’ll be of use to us. We can’t do this alone.” Dustyn explained, grabbing some food from a nearby chest and slinging her back-pack over her shoulders. Declan did the same, then grouping up with Dustyn.  
“Where to?” He said.  
Dustyn held out her map once more, looking over every possible route to the village that was safe. She walked outside, Declan in tow, and pointed to the dark woods.  
“Straight through here. We should make it there by sundown.” She said, walking forward once more.

They walked for what seemed like hours, and after a while, came across a clearing in the forest. The clearing opened up to a watch tower, made entirely out of cobblestone. They continued to keep moving though, just to be stopped by a loud, female voice.  
“Who goes there?” The voice asked.  
Declan looked up at the tower, seeing a female figure looking down at them.  
“We need your villages help! Our friend is in danger, and we can’t save him alone!” Dustyn pleaded, her big blue eyes glancing up at the guard.  
“State your names!” The guard barked, voice laced with hate.  
“I’m Dustyn, and this is Declan.” She replied, motioning towards her companion.  
The guard grumbled, and clambered down the latter, then moving towards them to check for weapons.  
Declan noticed her armor. She was dressed fully in iron, with a sword clipped to her belt on the left of her hip, and a bow and quiver locked tightly around her shoulders.  
She turned towards him, sky blue eyes scanning him. Her amber hair draped to the sides of her face.  
“You’re clean.” She hissed, and motioned them to follow her.  
“The name’s Chloe.” She said, walking ahead of the three, stopping, and knocking on thin air.  
A ripple went through the spot in front of them, and then a large, door opened from the space in front of them  
“And welcome to the village of Holbeck.”


	2. Welcome To Holbeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hey, It's me again! Just an update about the story. Chapters were coming slow, but since it's summer now, I can spend more time on it! Anyways, stay tuned! ~Dustyn)
> 
> The next three

Part 2 of Holbeck:  
The village was the most gorgeous place in the world to Dustyn. People there did all sorts of things, and everyone was friendly. They walked through Holbeck, Chloe took the long way to give them a tour. The buildings were made expertly, carefully crafted with birch wood and bricks. The big watch tower that sat in the middle of the town was taller than the village walls it’s self. It was made entirely out of iron blocks. And finally, they arrived at Brinna’s house, or the library. It wasn’t tall, but it wasn’t a small building either. It was made out of oak wood, and curved into an L shape. Chloe walked in, advising the others to wait. And after a while, came back out, telling Declan and Dustyn it was OK. They came in, looking around the book filled room. Two rows of dark oak wood tables sat in the middle of the room, and Declan took a seat.   
“Brinna’s not here, she’s out helping the hunters.” Chloe said, sitting down as well.  
“That’s ok.” Dustyn grumbled, taking her seat at the far end of the table.  
The door opened, a bell dinging to notify the others someone was coming in.  
A tan girl walked in, her brown hair draped shyly over her eyes. She smiled at Chloe, and waved, before shifting her almond eyes towards us.   
“Hello Kiki! How have you been?” Chloe asked, waving.   
Kiki made hand motions, I’ve been fine! Are these newcomers? She motioned to the other two.  
Chloe nodded.  
“They came from the East, actually.” Chloe Replied.  
Kiki waved at the other two, grabbing a few books on pets, and sitting down among them.  
“Anyways, why do you want us to come with you?” Chloe said.  
“Our friend, Ashtyn, has disappeared. He’s off our maps, his bed is gone, and he won’t pick up on our radios.” Declan explained, leaning in.  
Chloe narrowed her eyes, grumbling something.   
“We think he’s in another dimension. The End or… The nether?” Dustyn watched as Kiki and Chloe’s faces turn wide eyed with horror.  
“Say that last part again?”  
“The… End or… Nether?” Dustyn stuttered, confused.  
“If we get to kill the ender dragon, I’m in.” Chloe growled, fury flashing through her sharp features.  
“You in it for the loot…?” Declan asked.  
Chloe sighed, then glancing at Kiki.   
“Um… no... it’s a long story…” She whispered, as Kiki nodded slightly.  
Declan smiled. "It would help if we would know... Dustyn is a good sympathizer and understands things easily, don't be afraid to tell us."  
Chloe took a breath, and began.

 

“Once when I was a small child, I lived in a happy village called Kald. I lived there with my sister, my brother, my parents, and as many animals as you could think of. My father taught me how to fight and survive the dangers of the wild. And when I turned 7, he gave me my first sword. It made me smile, the fact that now my father and I both had swords handed down. Everything was absolutely perfect! Until one night, the house rattled and shook. Stuff was falling off the shelves, and I was woken abruptly to a picture crashing to the ground. I did the one thing my parents told me to do. I bolted outside. Once out of the rumbling house, I looked for my family.I then heard my father's voice, screaming at me to hide. “Chloe! Run! Hide! I’m going to get your siblings!” He shrieked. He quickly gave me his sword, telling me to protect myself. I turned around, and covered my mouth in horror. Kald was broken. Houses and towers erupting with purple flames, the alarms in the town blaring. People were screaming, and the words that popped out to me, was Ender Dragon. I started to panic, as my father had been gone for as long as I had thought.” “Wait, how did the Ender Dragon escape?” Declan asked with one brow raised.   
“That is a question I sadly, cannot answer.” Chloe said softly.   
“Oh… well please, continue.” Declan said, hands folding across his chest.  
“Yes of course… um… oh yes! A roar ripped through the air, and then I saw it. Violet eyes, midnight scales, and silver horns, climbing all the way down it’s back and tail. It opened it’s mouth, and rows of teeth were visible. A flash of purple light, and suddenly, violet liquid descended from the sky. The liquid gathered up in one, large drop, and collapsed on my house. Then setting it ablaze with the flames.I felt the sustenance touch my back. It sent a burning sensation down my whole body. I ran and hid in our stone shed, waiting for my family. But no matter how long I waited, nothing happened. And soon, the town went quite. I had left, thinking the dragon did the same. I scanned my house for any evidence my family made it, but no.” Chloe’s expression dropped as she continued,   
“Not even the chickens has survived. I had thought to myself. But I was wrong. I heard small yelps and whines coming from the house, and moved the rubble aside to find the family dog, Ash. I picked Ash up, holding the sword my father gave me by my side, and ran. I fled, until I could run no more. I stopped, heaving. But another roar, one I knew too much. The dragon swooped over me, and I saw the purple liquid falling from it’s mouth. Next thing I knew, I woke up with Ash and the sword by my side in the blistering desert.” She looked down at the table, deep in thought.  
l“Ash helped me up, and he led the way towards a small girl, which I soon found out was Kiki. She and I headed south together towards the border of a large forest, and discovered Holbeck. We’ve lived here ever since. And I vowed. Vowed to end that dragon. Forever.” She finished on a determined note, awaiting a response. But Declan and Dustyn fell silent, their mouths agape, and eyes wide.  
“Oh…” Dustyn squeaked.   
Chloe stood, Kiki behind her.   
“C’mon, it’s dark, and you two must be exhausted. We built a new house only 3 days ago, so it should be ready for use.” She said, walking out the door. 

They didn’t have to walk far until they found an acacia wood house, 2 stories tall.  
“I know it’s not much, but for now, it’ll work. Wake at sunrise, for that is when we leave.” Chloe explained, before heading off to what Declan assumed was the way to her house. 

Declan and Dustyn trudged in, both too tired to even talk. Immediately, Declan opened the first door he saw. It was the first bedroom, and he crashed on it with ease, flicking off his shoes before doing so. Dustyn sighed, worry filling her head. Declan had been acting oddly ever since Ashtyn went missing. He’s been more... frantic. More panicked to find him. As she tucked herself into the small, purple bed upstairs, adjusting herself comfortably. Her mind once again wandered to Declan. And before she knew it, she was sleeping. 

A loud cry had woken Dustyn up with a start. She clambered out of bed, running downstairs, before coming face-to-face with Declan. Who was sobbing loudly, and shaking violently. “Declan! Are you ok?” She asked, touching his shoulders ever so lightly to bring him to the couch. They sat down next to each other, Dustyn listening to Declan heave.  
“I-I…” He began, but swallowed quickly, trying to calm himself down.   
Dustyn silently waited, giving a few confused glances his way. A few tense moments passed, and by then he had gained enough composure to speak.  
“The… t-the Wither…. It was in my dream… it spoke to me… told me… awful things.”  
He whispered.  
“Like what?” Dustyn asked, her eyebrows still knitted. 

 

“What’s going to happen.”

 

Declan felt better after yesterday night. He finally got to cry. But he wished he could’ve cried when he was actually alone. He sighed heavily, packing the rest of his food into his black backpack. He hadn’t slept, as he had been thinking of… never mind that. Declan rested his head in his hands, a dreary look crossing his face. He didn’t want to think of this right now. He wanted to take a break from his feelings, and start focusing on the task at hand. Declan needed to help pack and get their gear together. The bags won't pack themselves. He thought, currently stuffing his clothes into his pack. 

Chloe came in the room around 3:00 in the morning, as the clock in Declan’s room told him. He took his pack, and walked out of the comfy acacia wood home. He sighed, and walked towards Dustyn and Chloe .  
“Is everything packed up?” Chloe asked,raising an eyebrow.  
Declan nodded, before turning around. There, in the distance, was a running figure.  
“Um…” he said, pointing towards the mystery person.  
Chloe followed his gaze, then sighing.  
“Kiki! C’mon!” she yelled, as Kiki sped up.  
She skidded to a halt in front of the other three, and looked at them nervously. They returned her look with urge.  
“Come. We must leave.” Chloe barked, and waved the guard to open the gate. 

“let's do this.”

They started the journey out, first losing sight of the village, and then traveling through the dark oak woods once more. Dustyn found the trip rather uncomfortable. Pebbles managed to find a way into her leather boots, and she had to take frequent pauses to dig them out. Which caused the whole group to get annoyed. But they were in such a big rush, that no one said anything. Which made Dustyn, feel just a little more guilty  
“So Chloe, where to first?” She asked, sucking in a breath as another rock pierced her skin.  
Chloe held the front of the line, a map in hand.  
“Lucky for you all, I planned ahead.” Chloe grumbled, eye brows knitted together in thought.  
“We're spending the first three days going in a straight line towards the stronghold. Then, we will arrive at Bastion, the village of enchanters. We stock up, stay a bit, and continue to the end.” She explained.  
Dustyn nodded in agreement.  
“Well planned.” Declan said.  
Pride glowed in Chloe’s eyes.  
“Thank you.” She said, all the while, Dustyn noticed, not smiling.  
Dustyn was rather suspicious. They come to a village of refugees, seeking help, and almost immediately, people complied. Was it because of the Burning hatred they held for the Dragon? Was it because the town needed the EXP for their defenses? 

Dustyn felt conflicted.


	3. Awoken and afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashtyn wakes, Dustyn breaks.
> 
> Chloe tries to heal them.

Ashtyn woke to what he knew was no good.   
The room he was in was a foggy red, and his head hurt like he took a hammer and bashed it 10 times over. He groaned softly, attempting to stand, before finding out, he was chained to the wall.“Crap…” Ashtyn whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the pain. 

He decided to make an attempt to wiggle out of the cuffs, managing to slip his thumb out, but struggling to get everything else loose. 

After 5 or 6 tries, he gave up. The inner arguments he was having with himself, were horrible.  
You put this upon yourself. If you didn’t go over there, you wouldn’t be here. It was for the best though, Declan was getting hurt! I couldn’t just stand there…   
And he was honestly glad he didn't just stand there. Being the chill person he was, that rush of adrenaline when Declan screamed, was more than he could handle. The bonds on his arms started to dig into his skin, creating deep markings. He winced softly, Brown eyes scanning his surroundings once more.

“There must be something…” he whispered, squinting hard through the musky red fog.  
“Well, well, well.” A deep, rumbling voice boomed throughout the dungeon. It spoke utter gibberish, but still sent shivers down Ashtyn’s spine.  
“W-who’s there?” he spoke, frantically searching for the body to the disembodied voice, but finding everything to be hidden in fog.  
“You inquire who we are? Didn't you already know?” Ashtyn was for sure the voice ended like a question.  
“Show yourself! Now!” He growled, brows knitted together and forehead sweating with anticipation. 

And then the figure appeared. Three, grey heads, attached to nothing but a spine. It's 6 white, milky white eyes focused down at the now quivering human.   
“W-what are you?” Ashtyn screeched, panic making his senses fuzzy. The creature tilted its head, smiling coldly.

“We are the Wither. The doom of many. And we need your body. You're going to comply, or you’re to die with the others before.”

\--------------------------------------

Dustyn groaned.

 

She was hungry, cold, wet, and tired. They had just trudged through a swamp, filled with mobs and witches huts, and according to Chloe, they weren’t even close to Bastion.   
“Chloe, please! Five minutes!” She complained, feeling a familiar warm wetness seeping through her socks.   
Bleeding… again.  
Chloe grumbled softly, looking back down at the map in her hands.   
“Fine… I need a mental rest from this horrible paper anyways.” She sighed, planting her pack under one of the many oak trees.  
Dustyn seethed, falling down and clutching her foot. She threw off her boot, and observed the bloody mess. She was blistered badly, her ankle bleeding heavily. Declan knelt down before her, bandage in hand. He was careful and quick about it, wrapping it up softly.   
“Better?” He asked calmly, eyes locked with her’s.   
She nodded, smiling, before pulling Declan into a tight embrace. He felt her shaking, sobbing into his shoulder. Soft hiccups stained the air. Chloe walked up to the two, sadness creeping upon her features. The soldier flashed a look of sorrow at Kiki.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said, kneeling down before them.  
“No you’re not.” Dustyn replied, her voice scratching.  
Chloe’s eyes widened, mouth gaping the smallest bit.  
“You don’t even act like you care.” She said, a sudden anger flashing through her eyes.  
Her hands balled up, and Dustyn took off towards the deeper parts of the swamp.   
Declan looked at Chloe, shrugging. He stood up and trudged over to Chloe.  
“Hey… don’t feel bad… about... this. You’ve helped out a whole lot, it’s just… Dustyn had a troubling past, including many important people she lost. And having our village go to war…” Declan trailed off, eyebrows knitted together with utmost worry. His eyelids sagged, and he sighed.   
“Wait… tell me what happened to her.” She insisted, strong hand upon Declan’s shoulder.  
The blonde looked at her, sorrow in his eyes.   
“Promise me that no word of this will get to her.” He growled, narrowing his brow.   
Chloe nodded.  
“When Dustyn was a kid… she was very involved with her family and friends. She was always there when we cried or were upset… she was our caretaker. What Ashtyn and I lacked in family, Dustyn made up for with her affection.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Then… her father and sister were sent off to war. As a last ditch attempt to shake the invaders off, her sister replaced some of her body with a machine’s. During the battle, there was an explosion, and by then, Dustyn’s mom had grabbed Ashtyn, Dustyn, and I and sent us on our way. No one knows if her family survived.” Declan whispered, voice breaking.  
Chloe nodded, her expression staying firm. He took this as a sign to keep going.  
“To Dustyn, Ashtyn and I are all she’s got. She believes that if we left her, she’d be lost.” To cap it all off, Declan sighed warily and trudged back to the fire. 

Dustyn picked up another pebble by her feet, chucking it in the murky water. It rippled, causing a small splash, and scaring the minnows that lurked beneath the surface. Her breathing had steadied, now a soft huff and sniffle here and there. She was still upset, a feeling of guilt waving through her.   
“Great going,” She grumbled, head lowered in her knees.   
A sudden crunch of leaves alerted her, but she didn’t dare look up.  
“Hey…” A soft voice rang out.  
Kiki.  
More rustling meant that Kiki had taken a seat next to her. They were silent, Dustyn glancing up at her every now and then, before She had returned the look.  
“W-why’re you talking to me?” The blonde asked, lifting her head to face Kiki.  
Kiki seethed, chewing her lip and looking away.   
“I feel as if I can… trust you more than the others?” She replied, now looking away.  
Dustyn scoffed, smiling. She feels better now, knowing that  
“Thanks…. I guess….” She said.  
“Do… you want to go back with me?” Kiki inquired, standing and holding out her hand.   
Reluctantly, Dustyn took it, and clambered up to her feet. They walked back in silence.

When they returned, Declan took Kiki’s place, and the hazel haired girl walked up to Chloe. She greeted the other with a small nod as they looked out upon the water.   
"Is she okay?" Chloe asked.  
Kiki shook her head, and huffed out a, "No thanks to you," before trudging off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates, Summer has been busier than I thought it would be. I just finished the first huge part of the story with Chloe and Kiki, so many more updates to come! 
> 
> I will post every Sunday, and if not that day, then Wednesday! 
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> ~Dustyn


End file.
